The preachers daughter is no more
by abidy3r
Summary: Kate awoke after being shot, scared and alone she found help in one of the last people she expected too..She has too come to terms with what she has become and find ansewers. Kate is harnessing her dark energies and using them to settle old grievances.But unbeknownst to her, Her bond with Richie is eternal for better or worst
1. hurt runs deep

Richie pulled up at the 1800s grand looking mansion. The grounds vast and two civil war cannons on the porch. He could sense humans close and with that there was a tap on the window  
 _"Can I help you"_ A man wearing black military fatigue and holding an automatic gun with a uv lashlight on the end asked.  
Richie wound down his window  
 _"I'm hear to see the king"_  
 _"Hes away on business sir, I will escort you back down the drive"_  
Richie cleared his throat _"What about the kings muse?"_  
the guard looked confused " _Miss Kate what could you possibly want with her?"_ he asked suspiciously.  
Richie laughed and smiled _"I'm actually an old friend of hers tell her Richie I mean Richard Gecko is here"_  
 _"Wait here"_ the guard ordered as he went away to talk into a walkie talkie Richie waited looking at the lit up French renaissance fountain to the right of him. He noticed the moon was full and sky clear, A dark blanket awash with stars. He started to daydream.

As the guard approached the car he pointed his gun in the window to get Richie's attention and it worked _"Get out the car I will walk you to the stables shes just been out riding"_  
Richie was shocked expecting to meet resistance on Kate's part well she had led him to believe she was dead for the last 18 months and her last words to him were she wished he burned in hell .

He stepped out of the car and started following the guard he felt on edge Santanico had told him that Kate was no longer human and some sort of demi goddess vampire hybrid. The vampire king of Louisiana was besotted with her but the feeling wasn't mutual,The only way he could see winning her affection was making an offering of her hearts desire and that was Santanico dead.

 _"Serious bit of hardware you have there"_ Richie remarked to the guard about his gun trying to make conversation and ease his nerves  
 _"Well you can never be too careful lets just say a king centuries old has made more than a few enemies,Working for vamps who dont want the world to know what they are pays well, looking at retiring at 45 , bar on a beach somewhere"_

 _"Ahhh me and my brother had the same idea didn't exactly go to plan but I own a bar in Texas_ "  
The guard just smiled as they came to the stable and opened the door  
 _"Miss Kate"_

 _"Please its just Kate and send him in"_ the guard gestured for Richie to go through he walked in there was 10 stalls in all, the first four dark and the fifth on the left lit up the gate swung open  
 _"How did you find me?"_  
Richie found himself tongue tied he was shocked by who stood in front of him a smouldering Kate in riding gear with a riding crop in her hand, her hair in the perfect french bun her complexion pale with scarlet lips and smokey eye shadow accentuating her eyes.

The light glistening on the diamond studs in her ears, and the air thick with the smell of vanilla and french musk which made her seem even more edible than she already looked his heart pounding as he looked on at her trying his hardest not to fang out and taste her. He found Kate attractive before but now she was stunning  
" _Satanico sent me "_ he answered his voice shaky  
Kate let out a bemused chuckle  
 _" Of course ,Its kind of cute how you are still her lap dog even though she left you, So loyal still holding onto the hope she will come back to you?"_

 _"Im not her fucking lap dog, She told me the king has sent some of his dumbfuck vampire assassins after her, So he can give you her head as an offering in the hope you will marry him or finally put out"._

Kate approached Richie slapping the riding crop on her hand  
 _"You're right Richie I want her head and I will do just about anything for it, But I didn't want you or that asshole brother of yours involved, but I should of known she would go running to her little fuck boy to try bail her out"._

Richie fanged out hissing at Kate angered by her words his skin scaly and eyes glowing amber

 _"Please"_ Kate reciprocated but the only physical change in her was the fact her canines extended  
 _"I'm a vampire I have the blood of the Santa sangre coursing through me, Culebras are like our pet dogs dont insinuate something you cant finish. Richard be wise I know you are"_  
He defanged and took a step back.

 _"Well this is fucking awkward"_ Richie huffed  
 _"Isn't it just"_ Kate replied as she retracted her fangs  
 _"I dont know about you but Im parched, I have some of the best blood you will have ever tasted inside from the Crimea war you can taste the Russian testosterone in it"._

Richie was uneasy at how accustomed Kate was to being a vamp, The preachers daughter was certainly dead in her place a cold hearted sadist. She still looked like Kate but more seductive more womanly and as much as he tried not to. He couldn't help but picturing what having sex with her would be like. The girl who he had once fantasized about corrupting now looked like she could corrupt him.  
He vaguely hoped her invitation for blood would end with him in between her legs, but was mindful of his reason of being there was to try and talk Kate out of her blood feud with Santanico he felt it was his duty to protect her and most importantly defuse a culebra vs vampire war.

 _"I will join you for this drink Kate but you know why I am here"_  
Kate walked up to Richie and smiled putting her face close to his and looked him in the eyes hers a light glittering blue like topaz radiance pouring from her he could feel her lips next brushing his as she spoke.

 _"Its nothing we cant talk about over a drink, come"_  
She turned and Richie followed, Kate dismissed the two guards stood outside the stable, They walked through lush grounds filled with English rose bushes and ornamental topiary's,until they came to a terrace and raised porch leading to some french doors Kate swung them open to the kitchen area.

Richie was shocked to see professor Tanner sat at the table looking through a newspaper  
 _"Two glasses of Crimea blood make it quick"_ Kate ordered he got up leaving the kitchen area

 _"What the fuck is that imbecile doing here_ " Richie quizzed  
 _"Oh him well he led me here he practically worships me, Its kind of sad how much he gets consumed by his little obsessions of prophecy,Nice touch with that whole mind control trick you played on him by the way"_

Richie laughed nervously " _Ahh yeah well you know all culebras have a signature move"_ He joined Kate and sat at the table

 _"So I assume you are here to plead with me to call off the kings search for Santanico, Who I also assume you are hiding underneath that bar you acquired from Molvaldo, Word of advice Richie dont get involved_ "

 _"Thats alot of assumptions Kate, You look well by the way really well"_

 _"Stop trying to flirt with me in the remote hope it will stir feelings that died along with my humanity"_

Richie couldnt help but smile at Kate's sass _"No it was just an observation,Its been 18 months Why didn't you let us know you were still alive?"_  
They were interrupted by Tanner bringing them there drinks  
 _"two cossacks straight"_

 _"Thank you now go see to my birds and then you can feed off Arianna_ "Kate ordered clicking her fingers. She certainly had him wrapped round her little finger Richie thought and she was one assertive piece of work now  
she picked up her glass taking a sip _" Thats better,Try its good I promise_ "

Richie looked at her willing her to answer his question before picking his glass up

 _"I fucking hate you Richard, Why would I want you too feel anything but guilt. The only reason you aren't dead is because you dont deserve the peace death brings"_  
Richie put his glass down taken aback by Kate's forwardness

 _"Wow you really have no filter now I guess, I know I messed up but you were not meant to be there I told you to get out, And what were you thinking trying to outsmart Carlos?. You know Scott lives and works with me now "  
_

 _"Is that supposed to make it better that little shit didn't show any remorse until it was too late, I'm sure you and him get along swimmingly, both egotistical, power hungry, insignificant younger siblings"_

 _"Thats rich coming from someone who is using there power and feminine charm to get exactly what she desires"_  
He saw a change in Kate's expression a sadness dulled the sparkle in her eyes

" _Do you think I wanted this, if only I looked as dead on the outside as I am on the inside, The only piece of humanity I cling to is my grief and anger for her,I have to kill her to kill it and then I can finally be at peace"_

The sincerity in Kate's words pierced him like a knife, But he was that consumed with the power being a culebra had bought him, He never really stopped to think about all it had cost him. But he still tried to convince her it wasn't that bad.

But he wasn't sure who he was really trying to convince her or him

 _" were immortal,powerful ,important and top of the fucking food chain, It could be worse"  
_

 _"Please tell me you are joking?"_ Kate's eyes filled with tears that began to leak down her cheeks, Richie sighed at his terrible efort of trying to soften the blow

 _"Ill never feel the rays of the sun on my skin again, Never hold my own child in my arms, I get these impulses to do terrible things. I spent my entire human life trying to stay on the right path and for what?"._

Richie didn't know how to respond, guilt weighed heavy on his shoulders and he couldn't help but sympathize. How could he preach to her about killing Santanico when she has lost everything. He loved Santanico but if came to a choice he honestly didn't know what he would do

" _Well I guess I'm wasting my time trying to reason with you on her behalf"_ Richie stood and pulled a handkerchief from his inside pocket and walked around to Kate putting his other hand on her shoulder and holding it out to her, She looked up at him misty eyed, He felt like her gaze was looking straight onto his soul, She took the handkerchief and dabbed her cheeks dry.

She stood and folded it, opening Richie's jacket and putting it back in the inside pocket. Richie looked on at her as she did his jacket buttons up and then straightened his tie

" _Please dont stand in my way. Don't let her use you again"_

Kate pleaded as she looked up at Richie her hands flat on his chest, he brushed his hand down her neck. _  
_

_"You know I cant promise that"_

 _"Miss Kate the King said he should be back within the next 4 hours from his trip to Tennessee"_ One of the guards informed bursting through the french doors. She took her hands from Richie's chest and looked on at the guard with a scowl

 _"Don't you morons ever fucking knock? anyway escort my friend Mr Gecko here to his car and off the premises"_

 _"erm sorry mam I didn't think mam and of course"_

Kate watched as Richie left with the guard without exchanging goodbyes knowing this was probably only the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

Richie sat on his throne in his newly remolded office chrome black and silvers. A more industrial feel modernising the pre existing stone mumbo jumbo carvings Malvaldo had adorned the walls with.

He felt surreal. He had helped transform the purest being he had ever met to something malevolent and dark. When Santanico first came to him he thought it was some culebra trying to mess with his head in a power struggle.

But as soon as he set eyes on her he knew it was Kate it was bad enough he had thought he had essentially led her to her death, But what he felt now was more agonising, Seth was going to be pissed especially when he found out impending trouble was on its way because he was planning to protect Santanico.

And just when things were going swimmingly Richie had proved himself a worthy leader everything ran like clockwork, There was more peace between different culebra factions and equal distribution of business from the cartels over the border

 _"Richie"_ a voice called he could hear heels clacking against the marble floor in the distance.

In walked a young and drunk looking culebra it was Matilda but everyone called her Tilly. She was turned accidently by Scott Richie had taken her under his wing and in to his bed and been seeing her casually for 4 months.

Richie had more girlfriends and exes in the last year and a half than he had for his entire late teens and adulthood ,He had to admit being a culebra had its quirks he wasn't as intimidating to female culebra as he was to humans when he was still in the human plain

 _"Why is she here?"_ Tilly folded her arms and pursed her lips

 _"Care to elloborate Ive been back what 30 minutes and im supposed to know who the hell is here"_ Richie chided in no mode for guessing games

 _"Your EX santana or whatever her name is,You told me it was over but she still gets to you I can see it when she comes here"_

Richie stood up and walked towards Tilly _" where is she? "_ He asked cupping her face

She reciprocated kissing Richie on the lips _"The bar talking to Seth"_

Richie quickly pulled away and let go of her face _"Do your self a favour go and sober up, and put on that underwear I like"_ Richard was still as smug as ever and Tilly let him walk all over her

 _"Asshole"_ she shouted after him as he walked out of the office and towards the bar

Richie was nervous he hadn't told Seth about his trip to Louisiana as far as he knew he was looking after the bar for a few days while Richie tried to broaden there connections. And he certainly hadn't divulged the possibility of Kate still being alive so he was hoping Santanico wasnt dropping him in it. Richie noticed the bar was pretty busy when he walked in thats how he liked it. Seth hadn't done a bad job by the looks of things and was hopefully staying sober

A petite dark haired lady sat at the bar he knew it was Miss Pandemonium

 _"Hey hows it going?"_

She stood turned and threw her arms around Richie _"Im good but hoping I will be better once I've of spoke with you"_

That was not the pressure he needed to be under right now, He didnt bother giving her false hope or reassurance.

 _"Come we shall go sit in my favourite booth"_

He led Santanico to the VIP section he had built especially for him it helped inflate his ego when he was out front in the bar

Santanico placed her purse on the table. Before Richard had even sat she started probing him _"So Richard, Did you see her? How did it go?, Di..."_

Richie looked at her stoney faced. _"OK im going to stop you there yes I saw her,I didnt believe you at first for that im sorry,She is alot more hard faced then I could of possibly imagined. Still hung up on making you pay,The best I can do is offer you protection"_

He blurted not making eye contact with the serpent queen his ex lover, She looked at him dumbfounded the anger rising from the pit of her stomach as she bit her lip, Richie hated when she did that she would always do it when she couldn't get her own way when they were together.

 _"If I had known she was still alive I would of helped her but she has been poisoned"_

 _"Why does it sound like you are more upset that you didn't know she was alive than the fact she wants to kill me. You couldnt talk her round so you should of took her out like we spoke about Richard, This is no game there love lost between Culebra and vampire"_

 _"Take her out? this isnt just some scumbag cartel member we are talking about here"_ Richie argued

 _"Aaah of Course enamorado, I forgot how gooey eyed you were about the child, But let me tell you a few things about who she is now powerful,conniving and she willstop at nothing to take ths empire from beneath you. The blood well is hers your a fool if you think she will let you make any offerings in the future"_

Richie laughed nervously _"Maybe we deserve it"_

 _"I see you are fading back into your weak former being. Your guilt consumes you self loathsome wretch, You made a mistake just like I did picking you over your brother"_ Santanico spat ripping up her purse from the table storming off

Seth saw the less than friendly exchange from over near the pool table and looked over to the younger Gecko brother shrugging his shoulders, He approached Richie much to his dismay he was far from being in the mood for light hearted brotherly banter

 _"Hey Seth how are you? hows the past 3 days been? Fine thanks for asking brother"_

Seth said sarcastically as he hovered over Richie

 _"Not now, I don't think I can take anyone else busting my balls today"_ Richie replied rubbing his temples with his fingers

Seth let out a bemused chuckle

 _"Yeah I saw always had a way with the women huh"_

 _"Oh im sorry casa nova we cant all have the gift of working our way into a bimbos knickers like you do_ " Richie snapped replaying Santanicos quip in his head about Seth, He had always felt inferior to Seth that sort of just reinforced it

 _"Whoa what the fuck is your problem you miserable fuck, That's real rich coming from the guy ploughing Tilly all tits and no brain"_ Seth replied defensively at his brothers standoffish remark

 _"I need to do a stock take_ " Richie sighed getting up from the booth

 _"Richard"_

 _"Not now_ " he repeated as he sulked off to the cellar. Knowing full well he didn't have to replenish any stock, But it was probably the quietest place in the whole complex down in the cellar surrounded by crates of liquor . He sat in the corner on the cold stone floor leaning against the far wall. In front of him was a crate of José cuervo. What the hell he thought grabbing a bottle and taking a big sip, 20 minutes had passed he had smoked 2 cigarettes and drunk over half the bottle of tequila drowning his sorrows.

He soon slumped against the wall drifting off into a well needed rest

He could here a band playing and people being rowdy the atmosphere was electric thick with testosterone and bourbon, He opened his eyes and was sat at a table in the titty twister.

santanico pandemonium was writhing with a boa around her clavicles she stared at Richie predotory and seductively not taking her gaze from his. It was almost as if the whole performance was for Richie, She started making her way across table tops towards him ignoring the leering drunks grabbing her. He suddenly broke gaze with her remembering he was minutes away from being shot by Gonzales

He looked to those sat around the table with him, Seth and Scott looking equally impressed by santanicos display of flesh, Jacob amusingly looking on like a disapproving father and then there was the preachers daughter to his right the look of disgust apparent on her face. She glanced back at Richie feeling his eyes borrowing into her he smiled and her face softened.

Richie pulled his gun from his holster and span round just as Santanico had set foot on there table. There was gonzales his face twisted with anguish being pursued by two burly culebra ,before even thinking about it Richie had squeezed the trigger. Blowing a hole in the rangers hand

Everything came into focus things didnt seem like a distant memory it almost felt as if Richie was in full control

"I owe you that" he shouted to the ranger looking at the bullet wound in his own hand, Panic ensued around them people running, Glasses smashing

The culebras jumped on the ranger quickly taking his gun from him three from behind the bar jumped on Richie, He struggled and Seth came out swinging on them

 _"Get off of him"_ Kate shouted as she kicked one of the meatheads ontop of Richie in the head a less than impressed Jacob grabbed hold of his unruly daughter

 _"What are you thinking?,Remember why we are here"_ he scolded

 _"Give them the keys"_ Richie started to shout across to Seth

" _Seth give them the fucking RV keys"_ He could see the culebras get the piece of wood they would barricade the twister with

 _"The keys"_

Richie woke up panting heavily still in the cellar,considering he didnt have a beating heart anymore it worried him that he woke up almost struggling for air.

He stood up quickly his legs felt weak. It took him 5 minutes to compose himself, He hadnt had such a vivid dream since he was turned. He knew it was his concious knawing away at him and it troubled him deeply. He finally had almost everything he could wish for he couldn't let this hold him back


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was immersed by bubbles laid in her sunken bath surronded by candles she watched the flames dancing and flickering. She Had never imagined she would be the type of girl living on a vast estte surronded by the finer things.

Gaston was besotted with Kate a lovestruck puppy fascinated with her very fiber, He had a vast library of books and admired history much of it he was alive during Kate felt that she was his greatest most prized relic his willinglness to do anything she asked. Made her feel important, respected and most of all valued.

Tanner had found her near the blood well. At a loss at what Kate had become he took her to Gaston an old and wise also wealthy vampire he had regulaurly exchanged artefact's with. If anyone would know what Kate now was it would be him

The rest was history he immediately took Kate under his wing teaching her about the power she possesd her need to feed and new found impulses, he reluctantly let Tanner stick around solely to be at Kates beck and call, Even though he thought very little of culebra, He had known before he was turned and was confident once he fully understood the importance of what Kate had become he would be loyal.

There was a light tap at the door

 _"Kate,Kate"_ It was Tanner she shut her eyes and leant and submerged further

He knocked again this time harder

 _"What do you want"_ Kate snapped

 _"The King is home, he wishes to speak with you"_

Kate sighed as she emerged from her bath

 _"Fine I will be 5 minutes"_ she replied getting out the bath and wrapping herself in a luxourious egyptian cotton bath sheet she her feet into a pair of slippers, As she turned the handle of the bathroom door she was relieved to see Tanner wasnt hanging about.

He had always had a creepy nauseating quality to him. But against her better judgement she kept him around as sad as it sounded he was the only remaining familiarity she had from her previous life.

She ascended down the corridor to her sleeping quarters and put on some lace underwear and her silk dressing gown.

She walked up to her antique renaissance vanity and doused herself in perfume, then combed through her hair, Since she was resurrected she had the most wonderful head of hair, thick and long and her complexion constantly glowed her cheeks lightly blushed. The total opposite of what you would expect

She made her way down to Gaston

 _"Bonjour beau, You get easier on the eyes everytime I see you, A classic beauty"_

It took Kate a few months to get used to Gaston's french charm and relentless compliments, she held her arm out for him he cusped it gently kissing it

 _"Hmmm you used the jooba bath oils "_

"How was your trip?" Kate asked as she pulled her hand from him

 _"well boring, Tedious it always is in the antique world always somebody who thinks they know better, Little do they know I was alive when the item they are trying to upsell were made, But enough of that I was told you had a visitor"_

 _"Yes I did someone I have working on a lead"_ Kate lied before she even knew she was doing it, She had made a point of trying to forget the Geckos but her hatred for Santanico was hindering this. She thought if she killed her she could finally avenge her father and Scott and finally forget about the brothers.

But Richies little visit made that patently clear that wouldnt be the case, But being mindful of that Kate didnt want Gaston to hurt them, she hated Richie that was a certain but she was confident she could deal with him by her own means.

And Seth she had given very little thought since he abandoned her in Mexico, Not to mention Making her shoot heroin into his veins.

 _"Are you OK ?"_ Gaston asked a look of concern etched on his face, Kate hadnt noticed she had trailed off deep in thought

 _"Yes im fine"_ she laughed and reassured nervously

 _"Just tired"_

 _"Then you should rest, Oh and call your friend off the search we have a strong lead in Texas,. My men will be going to see if they can fix our little snake problem"_

 _"Eh you do?"_ Kate stuttered

" _Yes we do im sending Vitayl and Hunter over there, If it comes back a strong lead I will be looking at a holiday home for us there ive always wanted a Texan ranch_ " the king laughed

Kate flashed him a false smile and kissed him on the cheek

 _"Night"_ she mumbled, The king didn't mess around he got his lead super quick, She was curious to know where this lead was exactly.

She made a quick diversion to the kitchen before going to her room there was Tanner sat on his laptop, She could of put money on him being there

" _Hey dipshit_ " she said closing it on his hands

" _Oww unneccessary"_ he protested

 _"I need you to do something for me"_

" _Well I guess you got my attention now but a simple ask would of sufficed"_ he moaned rubbing his fingers

" _Your such a baby you are meant to be a culebra"_ Kate mocked

 _"I need you to go on a road trip with Vitayl and Hunter tomorrow"_

" _No way you know how they treat me..."_

" _SSHHH I will have firm words with them tomorrow before you leave, They treat you as there equal or I will show them what the blood of thousand innocents coursing through your veins is about"_

Tanner sniggered _"Yeah you have some pretty fucking awesome mojo now, But why do you need me to go?"_

 _"Too see where in Texas they are heading to find Santanico"_

 _"But why?"_

" _Because I said so, That's why"_ Kate got up from the table leaving a silent Tanner mulling over the information she had just fed him.

As she entered her sleeping quarters she felt herself unwind as she wrapped herself in a cashmere blanket, She always waited just before sunrise before the lowered the shutters on her window to fall asleep.

As she drifted off she felt an immense bright light surrounding her she panicked her shutter had malfunctioned and opened her eyes she was laid on woodland floor surronded by trees, Sunshine flooding through the only opening in the sky.

She felt something pinning her to the floor an invisible force she started to panic and struggle looking to her arms that were streched out across the floor,She noticed a deep cut in her hand. She could feel eyes burning into her she looked around and noticed eyes flickering on the stumps of the trees.

Suddenly a sense of complete serenity surronded her as she saw a rabbit eating peacefully to her right she looked again and the eyes on the trees had dissapeared.

And the pressure had dissapated her arms were free she managed to sit up still watching the rabbit as she stood she was careful not to make a sound that would startle it. She watched it calmly eating then groom itself she was mesmerised by it

It suddenly startled and ran off Kate felt an impulse to run in the same direction, through bushes and branches and stopped as she came to an other open area, there was the little cottontail again as she watched it foraging she noticed a small wood cabin in the foreground, It was a peaceful place she could hear the wind bustling through the trees and birds singing. But as soon as she focused on the peace a gunshot rang out.

Kate screamed as the rabbit fell to the ground she ran towards it, freezing as she got over it a bearded man still pointing a rifle in the same direction

 _"What did you do?"_ she choked

 _"Kate?"_ replied a familiar voice but it couldn't be she looked closely at the man in front of her his icy blue eyes like orbs unmistakable

 _"What are you doing here Kate?,_ This is my quiet place" he sighed throwing his rifle over his shoulder

" _The hell should I know"_ Kate didnt know what to say or why Richie was here

 _"Nobody comes out here"_

Kate leant down holding her hand out over the dead rabbit _"Well don't get used to it, What are you even doing out here?, You look like... well a moonshiner"_

" _A mans got to eat you know"_ He informed looking at Kate mourning the rabbit

 _"As for the moonshiner remark I will pretend I didn't hear that, I've been out here months I don't need to worry about how im looking"_

 _"A man? you mean you aren't culebra_?"Richie moved towards Kate to help her up, He held his hand out She noticed his cut also and looked to hers

Kate awoke she turned to see the shutter still closed that meant it was still daylight, She got up and walked the hall she saw the maid dusting the potraits that hung on the wall. She rarely saw the humans of the estate they would usually sleep while the vamps were awake and vice versa

The maid gave an unsure smile and curtsy as she walked past, She never realised what simple creatures humans were. But there was one human she was certain could ease her mind, Gaston was centuries old and superstitious to say the least he would have a human do his tarot everyday over his breakfast, This human in paticular had been doing it since the late 60s and according to him was yet to be wrong,

When Kate was a mere human and preachers daughter she would of never of gotten involved with tarot. Jacob would have her believe it was black magic and would lead into the arms of the devil

She came to the door she wanted and knocked loudly thinking maybe this elderly woman was probably slightly hard of hearing nowdays but almost immediately she ansewered

"Come in" came a frail voice from the other side of the door Kate opened it to see a hunched woman with long grey hair peering over a pair of glasses looking at her.

She was sat at an oak desk surronded by crystals and a silver chalice with a cage containing one solitary crow beside it, How fucking generic Kate thought to herself

 _"Your her arent you"_ she smiled

" _Im Kate"_ she responded

 _" I have been awaiting you,come sit Katherine I have heard much about you, It is nice to put a face to a name"_ she soothed

Kate sat on the opposite side of the desk noticing 2 decks of tarots and ruins scattered across it

" _He worships the ground you tread you know"_ She began shuffling her ruins about

Kate smiled " _I know Gaston has been nothing but short of great. If it wasn't for him, I dont think I would even know where to begin"_

The womans face hardened she looked over her glasses at Kate once again

" _Im not referring to Gaston"_

Kate felt squirmy and uneasy it had been along time since she felt this way and she was secretly impressed it was a human making her feel that way

 _"You know who he is, You knew him before your transformation and you his,Gaston worships you in a different way he admires your power and ability a vampire as old as Gaston is not capable of a love like this im afraid, Maybe he thinks he is"_

 _"Pffft if you are referring to who i think you are, He does not love anyone but himself and his ambition"_ Kate replied defensively

The woman started shuffling her cards _"Does Gaston know you are here"_

 _"No"_ Kate replied frowning

 _"Why wont you go after her yourself? the serpent headed dancer"_ The woman quizzed

Kate huffed " _Because I don't have too"_

" _Because you dont want to, You cant be responsible for hurting him"_

" _That's bullshit"_ kate shouted at the lady angrily how dare she accuse Kate of having feelings for Richie the very man who took her hostage, wouldnt let her go and whose power drive cost her, her very exsistence

Kate stood towering over the old lady she felt her fangs extend in rage the old lady didnt flinch

 _"You are binded by blood As our spirits manifest in new bodies over eons of time our spirit grows and changes. There are infinite possibilities, But the bond remains for eternity, You try and fight the ineviatable and you will never find inner solace"_

 _"We shall fucking see"_ Kate scoffed storming out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

The bar thick with cigarette smoke Richie had an arranged a poker game with his brother and Scott and one of Jackknifes regulars, He needed it too unwind and relax try and find some peace in what had been a whirlwind of a few days. He started at his brother listening inattentively.

 _"There was this crazy little cartel guy 5 foot and a cigarette butt tall popped Richie in the jaw twice with a set of brass knuckles, Should of seen his face when Richie fanged and scaled out on him El diablo he screamed like a little girl, Heard he was detained in a padded cell poor bastard"_

Richie smiled Seth was telling tales of there escapades to an adoring Scott who looked on in awe over the game, It reminded him of old times when they pulled off a job, Seth was always the talker.

 _"you guys are crazy, I grew up in a typical southern god fearing household now im a reptile sharing stories over poker with thee Gecko brothers"_

 _"Part of the family now Scotty"_ Seth said scrubbing the boys head playfully.

 _"Stranger things have happened let me tell you young buc_ k" chimed in there accomplice who filled there tumblers with scotch

" _All in shit heads"_ Richie pushed his chips in to the middle of the table with a smug gloat.

 _"Fold"_ Scott added throwing his cards down

 _"Ha screw that he is bluffing, Could always call little brothers bluff"_ Seth teased

They all suddenly fixed there attention to intense Headlights beaming through the closed bars windows from the car lot

 _"Fuck is this clown"_ Seth got up and walked to the windows peering of the shutter he saw a pickup as the figure got out he noticed the moon illuminating a stepson on the persons head, He clicked straight away who had graced them with there company.

 _"Well Ill be damned if it isnt your best friend Freddie"_ He teased looking at his Richard.

Richie sighed heavily _"Wonder what Debbie downer wants"_

" _Must of heard it is one of the Geckos famous poker nights"_ Seth snigered as he opened the door for him

 _"Howdy"_

 _"Hows it going Seth that brother of yours about"_

" _Just so happens"_

The sheriff walked into the bar and stood a few feet away from the table

 _"Richard"_ he acknowledged the younger Gecko as amicably as he could

 _"And what do I owe this pleasure"_ Richie countered avoiding eye contact, Making it patently obvious he really couldn't be doing with him being here

 _"Well I need to talk to you its kind of important,With it being dark I thought now would be the best time"_ he swiped

 _"Well it isnt I am playing poker with my family and trying to have a swell time as im sure you can appreciate sheriff"_ Richie answered matter of factly

 _"Im the peace keeper remember and its seems like things are going to get a lot less peaceful round here, If you dont want to talk with me "_ Richie finally glanced up to look at the sheriff he was pulling a notebook out of his jacket pocket

 _"So you got a minute?"_ Freddie probed assertively Seth and Scott looked on baffled by the Rangers elusivness. As there regular was staring daggers while twirling a coin in his fingers

Richie stood quickly

" _Stay drink I wont be long and dont cheat you sneaky fucks"_ Richie joked trying to ease the tension

 _"You ok brother ?"_ Seth asked eyeballing the sheriff

 _"Yeah sure culebra stuff, Come"_ Richie ordered the sheriff taking him to the bar he sat on a stall and Freddie sat beside him

" _So whats the problem I keep everyone in line theirs enough jobs to go round, No one is standing on each others toes"_

The ranger looked at Richie in disbelief

 _"You haven't heard ?"_

 _Heard what Freddie?"_ Richie asked getting visibly wound up

 _"Well I dont know how you've pissed the vamps off but they have taken out two major culebra establishments in Mexico, Looking for your play thing"_

 _"Who?"_ Richie snapped defensively, Narrowing his eyes at the sheriff

 _"Santanico"_

Richie made a deep sigh and started rubbing his temples _"Yeah I could have some idea what this is about"_

 _"I dont have to tell you how important it is this doesn't spill over into Texas do I. I mean im a man of the law above all else"_ Freedie informed putting pen to paper in his tatty notebook

 _"I will sort it dont you worry about a thing sheriff"._

Freddie looked up from his notebook at an less that confident looking Richie and for some as cocky as him he knew there was a big issue

 _"Thats the thing though I am worried vamps are not the type to cause trouble they like to be well and truly under the radar, they also have no qualms with stating the fact there top of the food chain, My question is why Santanico? why has a mistress of a dead culebra lord sparked interest among them?"_

 _"Its complicated"_

 _"No shit, I cant draw a connection you fancy filling in the blanks"_

 _"I cant really say"_ Richie answered peering over at the rest of the guys Scott was refeering a arm wrestling match and they seem engrossed in there own entertainment much to Richie s relief

 _"Its my job as peacekeeper to know anything that will bring disruption here I didn't ask for this role you know, I will find out one way or another. But I would prefer too hear from the horses mouth per se"_

 _"You want a drink"_ Richie asked

 _"Well I get the feeling I might need one"_ Richie fetched a bottle of bison from behind the bar then sat back down with the sheriff . Freddie was quick to take the drink from Richie and proceed to drink

 _"Ok here goes well santanico came to me about a month ago first time since we went our separate ways telling me this ancient French vampire monarch wanted to kill her to win the affection of someone and prove he would leave no stone un-turned for her"_

 _"Gaston_ ?" The ranger asked wide eyed

 _"Yeah how did you know that?"_

 _"Tanners old notes"_ The sheriff pointed at the notebook on the bar

 _"mentioned him in here a number of times one of his artifact buddy's quiet the collector according to the notes anyway,But still why Santanico?"_

 _"Because its its ...Kate"_ Richie whispered her name gently quickly looking over his shoulder once again, The ranger choked on his drink spitting it all over the bar he grabbed a napkin and coughed into it until the irritation wore off

 _"What do you mean?, You said Carlos killed her"_ The sheriff was red and flustered from choking and the shocking revelation

 _"Shhhh And he did but somehow the blood from the well resurrected her, Tanner took her to Gaston and he turned her so she is some kind of fucking hybrid with a blood lust for Santanico"_

The ranger quickly poured another drink and necked it

 _"What are you doing choking and drinking up all the bison you unsociable bastards"_ a wobbly Seth questioned as he put his arms round the two men, Making Richie uneasy he may of heard

 _"5 minutes dick wad"_ a flustered Richie shouted

 _"I dont know what has crawled up your ass these last few days but im having a word with Tammy she isnt doing something right"_ Seth mumbled as he pushed Richie's head

Richie quickly stood pushing Seth too the floor _"Your like a kid pulling the wings off of fly's, you're a fucking annoying prick you dont know how to take a hint and shut the fuck up"_

Scott quickly came running over and helped a worse for wear Seth up looking at Richie like a little lost boy, A pang of guilt hit him the same look Kate would give him

 _"Im gonna call it a night"_

There friend shouted across sheepishly. Seth started brushing his suit down while using Scott as support, As soon as he looked a Richie his face changed from confused drunk to enraged

 _"Look what you did you miserable shit you didn't have the balls to die did you Richie Kate was braver than you in the end she went with more dignity"_ Seth screamed as he threw his fists in a flurry at Richie. He managed to dodge most of his hooks and jabs which seemed to make him even more angry

 _"Come on stop your drunk"_ The sheriff intervened

 _"Take him to his room"_ He told Scott standing in between the two brothers.

 _"I can take myself look at you another gutless wonder forget little brother blew Earl Mcgraw away did we"_ Seth sneered as he snatched the bottle of bison from the bar and stormed off leaving a awkward tension behind, Scott followed after him.

hurt etched Richie's face and he was breathing deeply and fastly, He sat back down agitated tapping his fingers on the bar

 _"I assume there none the wiser"_ Freddie asked the younger Gecko

 _"You assume correctly"_

 _"how...How is she?"_

 _"Cold, different,bitter,but alive"_

The ranger stood in silence processing what he was being told, He put the notebook away and held a crucifix around his neck

 _"This is a big problem Richie she is angry who can blame her, I knew the lengths she went when she was a sweet god fearing girl, Pulling my own gun on me for the codecs"_

Richie started laughing half halfheartedly.

 _"She did that? pulled a gun on you"_

Freddie banged the flat of his hand on the bar annoyed at Richies manner as if he was proud of what Kate had done to him.

 _"She was desperate due to the situation you put her in, Im going to leave you to wallow and figure something out because how I see it you should give her Santanico"_ Richie looked shocked at Freddie he was never one who would openly advocate violence

 _"You reap what you sow if another culebra establishment gets trashed I will find her myself and do your self a favor speak to your brother "._

Richie didn't bother acknowledging Freddie's jabs and after he heard the door close behind him he felt tears fall from his eyes, Even in his human life he very rarely cried. He wasnt sobbing they just fell freely. He stood up grabbing his bar stool and throwing at the bottles behind the bar an explosion of liquor and that He pulled the car keys from his pocket and proceeded to drive


	5. Chapter 5

Kate started to unravel she felt an underlying rage she couldn't ahift. Since her meeting with the clairvoyant her words prickling her like a nettle an irritating sting. She was less closer too sleep now than ever. She was starting too feel for the first time since her Resurrection of all the things she didn't think it was possible she had been so numb in the previous month's Kate assumed it was part of what she now was a clinical sociopath incapable of mere feelings that had tormented her in her human form

She tidied her already tidy room applied her make up like a thick mask and for once straightened her flowing almost waist length hair but still it wasn't enough to occupy her mind and shut the feelings of uncertainty,anger and sorrow out , she pondered over her place in this realm why Gaston was so blasé about what she truly was and why she was choosen by the blood too be resurrected he was patronising suggesting she wasn't ready know

He had bitten her and turned her into a vampire on top of whatever it was just so he could at least guide her and give her clarification on what that entailed just so he didnt have to explain why and what the blood had made her

.In the first few month's there were accidents on the estate she would black out and kill most in her path and when she came round there were blood drenched clothes and scrawling symbols she had drawn in blood on walls. She managed too control it for the most part but what did it mean Kate was beginning to become restless she felt like a bird with its wings clipped.

Gaston would not let her off the estate he made sure all her needs were meet within, life was lonely her only cpant Tanner she felt like an entombed exhibit in his vast galleries of artifact's he wouls do anything for her except let her grow

She thought back to the clairvoyent once again her remarks about Richie ,She was fine until he visited now she was on the edge how could he still have a hold over her . Her naivety betraying her in death as well as well as life she remembered her last words to him

 _"Theirs no love left Richie"_

What was that even implying she felt her breathing become laboured and was soon overxome how, why did she let men have such hold on her she jumped from her vanity and ran too the kitchen then nothing just silenc

Kate proceeded to cut the throat of two of the estates guards so she could get to the garage and sabotage all vehicles but one. It was a blissful frenzy quiet and stealthy as the rest of the estate still slept. The fail safe meant the blinds did not rise until an hour after dusk.

She walked back into the mansion calmly taking five minutes to reajust too reality she reached for a quill and left a note on the desk by the entrance. Looking at the grandfather clock there was thirty minutes until the blinds rose for evening she ran upstairs and into the third room on the left

Tanner was asleep in his four poster a woman either side Kate crept over and leaning over lightly shaked his chest trying not to disturb his guest's

 _"Shhhh"_ Kate whispered her finger to her mouth as he opened his eyes, his baffled look soon spread to a smirk

 _"I knew it,one day you just wouldn't be able to help yourself "_

 _"Shut the fuck up get rid of laurel and hardy I will be in your en suite make it quick "_

katr hid in their and waited while Tanner got rid of his company , she was pretty grossed out by the bottles of lube and sensual massage oils that adorned the sink, but then what did she expect from Tanner the self titled Casanova.

He soon appeared alone at the door of the ensuite much to Kate's relief he didn't take his sweet time

 _"their gone sugar you look nice straightened hair hmm, shame were gonna mess it up"_

Kate chuckled amused " _you seriously believe I have come in here too fuck you?"_

 _"Well I prefer the_ term _making love "_ a creepy Tanner winked

 _"I think sleep starves your brain of logical thought I need your help nothing more thanks!, get some clothes on we are going to Texas "_

Tanners face said it all disappointment at being knocked back and uncertainty in doing something he knew he shouldn't do taking Kate off the estate

" _i thought I was going with the goon squad"_

kate rolled her eyes

 _"change of plan, I think I can make an informed decision about where or when I can go out"_

Tanner didn't even bothwr gettong in too it wjat she said goes He picked up his clothes off the floor and put them on Kate stood waiting for him

" _he is going to kill me"_ Tanner exclaimed

 _" what do you think he would of done if you defiled me which you were more than happy to do 5 minute's ago_

 _" that's different worth dying for I suppose "_

 _" Look I need your help you insufferable leech, I won't let him kill you I kidnapped you and blah blah blah ,The only reason your still about is me so?"_

Kate asked impatiently already opening the bedroom door

" _Well I guess we are going on a road trip then Katie~cakea"_


	6. Chapter 6

Richie took a long drag on a cigarette pacing besides his car his mind shot and awash with inner conflict. Santanico and Kate at odds him in the middle he didn't want either hurt but knew there was too much water under the bridge too much bad blood especially on Kate's behalf . Santanico hadn't had an easy ride enslaved and made to dance for centuries both tormented women about too lock Horns

The famale species had always been an enigma for Richie he never really understood them especially as his mother had walked out and left him and Seth with an abusive drunk. He regularly wondered if it was him who drove her away.

But back too the problem at hand he had to apologize too the lords this was one fight he had too duck out of he couldn't choose a side if he wanted he couldn't be responsible for the trouble about too rain down.

He would protect his business and small circle bit he wasn't prepared too go all out, It was destroying his relations with his brother affecting his ability too run jackknifes he knew what a flip out as a human looked like,him living like a vagrant in the wilderness he wasn't about too find out how that translated in culebra

But before he entered the lords headquarters his hand began too throb an intense burn seared across his palm, he quickly throw his cigarette too the floor he looked at the palm a perfect cut across it the same place malvaldo had cut it and kates hand. Darkness enrobed him as he entered a dream like sequence

 _"Help me destroy them Richie"_

He heard a soft voice coming from down a long corridor he got too the end and entered a room the first thing he noticed was the glass roof like a conservatory the stars where magnificent but the moon was unreal a red aurora enrobed the mist. After awhile he stopped admiring constellations to take in the room before him.

A sense of calm he noticed her piercing blue eyes like glistening topaz she was smiling at him sat at the edge of a pool swirling her feet in the water except this wasn't water it was a viscous red. Kate was wearing the red and white bikini she had worn when they first felt an urge to approach but hesitated

 _"Are you OK?"_ Richie stuttered uncertain mirroring also the first words he had ever spoken too her

 _"I am now I've missed you"_ Richie blushed briefly for a reason unknown too him till he replayed her last mortal words too him

 _"I thought you hated me"_ he replied matter of factly

"I _thought you wanted too show me how beautiful this life was and didn't want me too leave then you left with santanico.I guess we both say things we didn't mean"_

Richie felt uneasy and put on the spot by her when he had kissed Kate in the booth of the yitty twister before this mess unfolded he had been adament he was going to show Kate plenty whether or not it was morally wrong.

 _I did it just didn't work out that way,"_

Kate let out an bemused laugh and slid into the pool of blood, Richie finally approached looking over the edge making sure she was still at some distance before he bent down

 _Join me"_ she purred making Richie's most inner urges pang, but he didn't buckle and answered her coldly

" _Join you in destroying my kind and killing santanico sorry you ain't selling it Katie_cakes"_

Kate chuckled again

 _"your too funny Richard so black and White, Always fail too see the bigger picture hence why we haven't happened yet"_

Richie gave a boyish grin as Kate swam straight to the edge where he was not taking her haze from his

" W _e could take it all , write a new chapter in history be worshipped adored, we could destroy the lords in a blink of an eye"_

Richie interrupted with laughter now

" le _ave the power hungry bullshit too me that's how were here isn't it my greed, Doesn't suit you Kate and where does your French boyfriend come into all this ?"_

" _Gaston ? Well just another power hungry man set too usee for their own gain, He wants to bring vampires out of the shadows and at the top of the heirachy using me, A Queen can't sit beside a long for eternity without a special connection such as the one we have"_

Richie was taken aback by her words the first time anyone had openly addimited any type of feeling for him let alone a girl who he happened to have a lot of feeling for. He stood up in silence as he did Late submerged under the water

 _"Kate!"_

 _"Hey Kate"_

his voice echoed around the glass he paused for a brief moment before he took his jacket off and then his glasses. He jumped into the pool

" _What the fuck are you thinking Richard? suns up in an hour"_

Richie could feel himself being violently shook he came round startled and dazed a worse for ware Seth looking down at him slumped in the drivers seat of his car

 _"After last night I should let you cook out here but your my brother so get out the car and get the hell in the bat"_

Richie sat up peering out the window he was still parked in jackknifes parking lot

 _I thought I was at the lords warehouse"_ he replied sheepishly still tired and uncoordinated

 _" No came out here too sulk after hitting me and smashing some of our finest liquor, The fucl is wrong with you Richard? , you loosing it again?"_

 _"She is in my head"_

 _" Fuck I knew it why don't you talk were a team right the Geck brother's, What's with the broad now need bailing out again, picks you up drops you how many times Richie?"_

Richie turned to face his older brother

" _Except it isn't Santanico"_

 _" I see a different one Jesus Richie how do you go about..."_

 _"Its Kate OK it's Kate"_

seth looked at Richie his face awashed with guilt

" _Its done Richie nothing we can do now, you have too move on_

Richie smiled at his brother.

" _she isn't dead Seth she is alive coming for Santanico and generally going to destroy anyone or thing in her way, she isnt no bible thumping god fearing sweetness and light type anymore"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this story is taking so long too get anywhere the hopefully next few chapters will change that. Feel free to review your input would be awesome :) just a forewarning Kate drops the C word , her patience is starting to wear**

As they pulled up Kate checked her face in the sideview mirror she looked like a China doll fine porceline skin and blood red lipa ,her hair placed in a delicate French braid

 _"This is gonna be_ interesting _"_ Tanner exclaimed

 _" Well it better be productive too for Richie's sake would be ashame to see the bar he was so desperate too run he got me killed for ran into the ground "_

Tanner looked at her raising his brow

 _"At least buy me a whiskey first you know for getting you here and risking life and limb pissing Gaston off"_

Kate smiled at the professor deviously, They got out the car and approached the entrance too the bar

" _Dont you worry yourself I will deal with Gaston when it comes too it ,For now look for any sign Santanico is about keep an eye out for my brother too,I could do without the whole family reunion in death bullshit"_

Tanner laughed amused by Kate's outlook on the situation As they entered jackknifes the atmosphere was pretty relaxed very casual,mainly humans inside grabbing somwthing too eat, Tge irony as handful of culebra were shooting pool.

Their was a sense of relief as there wasnt a familiar face to be seen .But Kate had caught the eye of a trucker sat on his own eyeing her upand down she shot him an unimpressed scowl and he quickly went back too his beer, She strutted towards the bar Tanner in tow.

" _two double jhonnie walker on ice"_ she told the girl behind the bar a petite thing barely looked old enough too buy smoke's let alone serve liquor

" _Its a goldmine in here"_ Tanner said excitedly eyeing all the young female bar staff

 _" shame were here on_ business _for now anyway"_ she felt a little taken aback as Jacob Fuller's favourite song came on , simple man by skynrd she felt herself wishing the whiskey along sharpish and quickly knocked a mouthful back when it was passed to her

 _"wouldn't be a doll and tell your boss an old friend is here"_ she asked her voice a little broken the barmaid looked annoyed

" _He is resting hasn't been feeling too well has a cold and his brother is out on business"_

Kate laughed and almost choked on her drink .Tanner joined in amused at the barmaids lie.

" _So culebra suffering from common colds now ? and when you say out on business do you mean out scoring heroin?"_

an amused Kate scoffed catily

 _"Who the hell are you to Richie anyway?'_

 _"Like I said an old friend"_

 _"Yeah who?"_

 _" OK Tilly"_ kate snapped looking at the girls name tag slamming her tumbler on the bar

" I'm _sure Richie would love to know his staff like too pry in his business I will be sure too let him know"_

She clicked her fingers at Tanner and gestured for him to follow marching round behind the nar and through the kitchen door and toward a lift she pressed the button repeatedly

 _"You can't go down there!"_

Tammy exclaimed Kate turned and hit her in the temple reindeering her unconscious then the loft door opened

 _so glad I didn't tip that cunt"_ Kate huffed as she stepped in the elevator checking her reflection in the mirrored wall.

 _" You OK sister ? since our little break out you seem tense"_ Tanner asked she rolled her eyes and faced him pressing the lift button again

" _im so God dam far from OK I don't know where too start but here seems like a good place" she_ added . They stepped out of the now stationery lift the walls still how she rembered in the corridors torch lit stone with ancient carving. They started to whisper to her in an unfamiliar tongue.

 _" you hear that ?"_ Kate questioned a perplexed looking Tanner

 _"hear what?"_ he shrugged admiring the carving's

 _"These walls have tales to tell shame I don't understand"_

She countined down the corridor until it came to an end before her was what once was Malvaldos office. Memories of her former self flooding back how Scott had let them take her. How Richie had managed to get her o _ut. But a_ fter he had seen inside her soul and every ugly detail of the former month's, Right there for him to pick at. She stormed towards the desk and childishly pushed a statue off of it smiling as it shattered before her.

She traced fingers across the desk and made her way behind it placing herself in the chair , Tanner appeared shortly after still eyeing the architecture

" _How does it look?"_

Kate sniggered

"Well empowering but kind of cute at the same time that chair really accentuates how small you are" He teased

 _"asshole! come let's find the youngest lizard"_ Kate was quick to jump up out of the throne and continue her mission, after five doors and no prevail they finally came to a wooden double door carved with serpent's of course this was the self proclaimed Lord's lair.

She turned to her sidekick and whispered

" _stay here keep an eye out"_ The prpffesor noded, Kate felt her stomach twist and turn what if Santanico was in there the number of possibilities she quickly turned the knob and entered apprehension getting the best of her and impatience, But what she was faced with she didn't expect.

A topless Richie sat on the edge of a bed a bottle of liquor open on the bedstand he didn't even flinch almost catatonic, she had never seem him with no shirt she was secretly impressed with his physic, But of course she want here for pleasantries

"Well you look like shit" Kate informed coldly, the corners of Richie's mouth turned up in a half hearted smile

 _" you here to kill me make me pay ? If so come here and show me just how much you hate me,Make my week Katie cakes "_

 _" Fuck you by the looks of things you suffer pretty well just getting out of bed at dusk who am I too ease that, Now where is that plaything of yours? or should I say you where hwr plaything really so that makes her your master right?"_ Kate hit back

 _" Not here and you know it so why are you really here Kate? why do you plague me in sleep with these dreams "_ He was still yet to make eye contact

 _" that's your conscious one positive is at least you know you actually have one now Richie"_ she snorted slightly offended he was implying she purposely wanted him to dream of her

 _'" You're turning out to be just like her poor little girl taken from humanity, Have too fnd a way too cope with what you are now gonna kill her like she did Malvaldo, how does it feel slowly morphing into the one thing you never wanted to be a fucking monster? "_

 _" you would know all about that wouldn't you ? In human and culebra form sheriff's, bank Teller's, A young boy orphaned ,your own father that's before even mentioning my family"_

Richie soon took culebra form and leapt from the bed towards Kate grabbing her by the throat he began to squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate grabbed his arm with both of hers trying to pull it away as she did he placed his hand in her face an icy blue eye in his palm blining at her, The same eye Tanner had deacribed it peered through the cut Malvaldo had made, Before he made her and Richie share blood

He placed it on her forehead, she eased her struggle intrigued Richie's face etched in determination which soon turned to confusion and fear Kate's eyes burned like fire as they widened. People screaming in agony and crying in fear flooded Richie visually aswell as a piercing commotion of noise he soon fell to his knees Kate smiling over him as he held his head in pain

" _The hell have you. done to me "_

He managed through gritted teeth , Kate laughed at him powerless and vulnerable

" _No what did you do too me Richie? all of you,This ends when she dies"_

Kate held her hand out to the dazed looking Richard, he grabbed it without hesitation but not to stand he pulled her too the floor, The look of pure shock on Kate's face eased the confusion in his head for a brief moment

'Enough" she demanded the pressure instantaneously disappeared from his head he could think clear once again

 _" Don't ever try and attack me again,because that was just the tip of the iceberg"_

 _" I could think of something I would like to give you the tip of you know in return, show my gratitude"_

He was satisfied watching her squirm

 _"That's not funny, I'm not messing around here I mean it, I'm not the scared preacher's girl you kidnapped and can easily make feel uneasy anymore with your lewd mouth!"_ She bit quickly getting back to her feet

 _" Neither am I ,I'm not a bank robbing wiseguy anymore but your still a virgin I can smell it sweet untainted blood like nectar"_

Kate was agitated there was literally nothing she could hide from Richie and it infuriated her but she tried to remain calm and focused on why she was here

 _"And your still an arrogant selfish prized prick, you could save yourself a lot of bother handing that ex of yours over but she is the first woman who was even more of a monster than yourself, she didn't see a sideshow freak"_

Richie finally morphed back to human form and stood right in front of Kate he towered above her he was a tall guy who tried to use it too intimidate but failed Kate just pouted with folded arm's like a petulant child.

Richie sighed _" you never thought that of me either though did you ?"_

Kate unfolded her arms and took a slight step back _"That's totally irrelevant the past is past I have a whole new theory now'"_

 _'And what's that?"_ Richie asked intrigued much to Kate's annoyance his knack of avoiding a subject or skipping around it was still phenomenal.

But a commotion from outside the doors interrupted Kate turned but not before the doors had been open

" _Bonjour_ Mademoiselle"

Kate was dumbfounded her foolproof plan not that fool proof after all,Gaston must of been not far behind her and Tanner every step of the way

 _"This the French douche"_ Richie goaded from behind, He had four burly vamps with him one had a pleading Tanner in a headlock, Kate looked at him flustered.

 _" This was my idea he had no say I made him bring me here"_

 _" Well you are here now so he will be no loss"_ Gaston menanced as he looked around Richie's sleeping quarters

 _" Ehum well now you_ found _your runaway pet, I take it no harm has come to the innocent dinners in my bar"_ Richie interrupted as he pushed past Kate and stood between her and the vampire monarch

" _im not a savage Mr Gecko I'm not a culebra I like to think we are more civilized, Although Katherine here had temporarily broken the nose of a culebra asking for you, a Tilly? "_

Richie turned and frowned at Kate who was looking like she was deep in thought far away and distant from the room in front of her.

 _" Were is your shirt ?"_

The Frenchman asked in an almost jealous manner

" _Well I'm yet to get dressed thanks to the interruption but you get her out of here ,I can go back to my business see too Tilly as though this never happened"_

Gaston spoke in French too his remaining three heavies and they soon circled Richie

 _" Katherine"_ he called holding his hand out she looked at Richie he knew what was about too happen as did she , He started to fight but the numbers were against him katen past him and towarda Gaston hearing the struggle unfold behind her. She stood in front of him but didn't take his hand his expression grew angry

 _"It was too soon for you to come here you hold on too much to your human life, that's why I said I would take care of it but you couldn't help yourself. You are no where near ready to face what you really are"_ He scolded Kate coldly and unnecessarily.

 _" what I am ? Is someone or thing trying to find peace and face my demons"_

Gaston let out a callous laugh and grabbed Kate roughly by the shoulder's turning her round

 _" And here you are facing your demon"_ she was faced with an agitated Richie trying to struggle free of the goons. Gaston's words pierced her like a thousand knifes Richie was one of her demons for better or worst

 _"Get your fucking hands off her"_ He ordered unhappy of Gaston's handling of Kate, Too her complete astonishment

" _thats the difference between me and you monsoire Gecko I would never actually hiurt her the way you way she has me by escaping killing my guard's, Now you shield the creature that will bring her solace by destroying"_

 _"I'm not actually shielding her she got mad I didn't kill Kate when I visited in Louisiana"_

Gaston looked on agitated at the younger brother then to a bewildered looking Tanner he gave a nod to one of his henchmen who took a stake from out of his coat he could feel Kate trembling he pushed her towards Richie she stared him in the the eye he looked apprehensive but not surprised he knew his fate didn't bode well.

" _you have too destroy him he has a hold over you , before you know the truth he has too go"_

Gaston informed Kate she felt physically sick with the demand and pissed at his assumption because she knew it was true whatever it was Richie had some sort of connection with her in life and death that was unshakable. part of her wanted to stake him just to break it but she couldn't she knew it the last shred of humanity may it be

She looked at Richie tearly and red faced she felt her rage building

" _You have known all along about why that blood bought me back but never wished to tell me know you are saying you will tell me once I've killed him"_ She shouted her voice breaking from emotion

 _" its for the best you let go"_

 _" bullshit you just wanna take me out so vamps can take a swipe at the lords right , Not content with not running everything supernatural, You using her or you will to further your cause"_ Richie interrupted

" _You have no idea the power possessed within her but she isn't ready yet still naive, sentimental I will help her get everything she rightfully deserves and seek vengeance on those her wronged her but..."_

 _" shut the fuck up I'm right here stop talking about me like I'm stupid"_ Kate screamed at the top of her lungs she snatched the stake from the heavy and turned round to face Gaston

" _You let him go"_ she ordered pointing the stake towards Tanner, Gaston smiled at her

 _" He is just a culebra a sleazy one at that not even his own can abide him, That's that human sentiment again"_

Kate glared at Gaston _" I said you let him go"_

 _"Do as she says"_ he ordered his heavy.

Kate turned and faced Richie who was standing still not struggling against the vamps anymore

" _I want you to know Kate I never meant for you or your family to get hurt not like this. And if I had known you were going to come back anyway I would of turned you myself but I knew you didn't want that,I just need you too know before you do this I'm sorry"_


	9. Chapter 9

Tear's streamed down her face she didn't want to show her emotion in front of all these people but she couldn't hold it in she didn't bother responding to the apology she walked up too Richie with Gaston behind her she put her head on his bare chest. Not hearing a heartbeat was frightening and his chest cold, it was something she would never get used to

" _im sorry"_ she whimpered before wiping the teras from her face Richie gave her a knowing nod and closed his eyes .

Kate bought the stake up and back then forward as the stake moved through the air she saw herself and Richie stood on a cliff in daylight hands in twinned she looked at him he gave her the most genuine smile she had ever seen let alone from Richie. She remembered it was a a lot like the one he had given her in the RV when she had asked him to pray with her .

She quickly turned piercing it through the chest of the French vampire king the air deflating from his lungs the look of betrayal before he turned to a thick blood mucus. Quickly turning her attention to those who had Richie it happened so quickly he must of felt them ease there hold as he had the better of one from the off Kate staked the one on right then the one behind Tanner had already despatched. Richie then used his eye to get the final one to stake himself

Silence filled the room and awkward glances were shared then Kate felll to her knees at the bloody remains of Gaston, she let out a cry and threw the stake across the room and placed her head in her hands she began too sob Richie was quick to hold her close into his chest once again

" _He had it coming kiddo"_ Tanner tried to ease the hurt in his own way

" _He stood by me for 6 months helped me when no one else could"_

 _" He also kept stuff from you , You should of come to me you should of bought her too_ me" Richie glared at Tanner , Kate finally pulled herself from his arms facing him eyes puffy and mascara stained her cheeks

 _" Why would he I fucking hate you and your fuckhead brother and my so called brother " Richie smiled at her_ he saw the vulnerable Kate the one he knew and thought was gone even though her words were hateful he saw past them as it was just hurt , Her actions had proved she didn't hate him he smoothed her hair behind her ear

"Richard!" Seth's panic stricken voice rang down the corridor he came through the door gun drawn

" _The hell is this pervert doing in here_ " he pointed the gun in Tanners face but soon lowered it when he saw his brother knelt beside a broken looking Kate he saw the floor covered in blood

 _"Kate"_

 _" I didn't believe him I didn't want to we thought you were...I guess it was you who hit Tilly then"_ seth paused for a moment trying to gather his thought's

" _What the hell happened are you OK?"_ He asked the concern apparent on his face

" _she saved my life , few vamps and her maker "_ Richie answered for her

Seth put his hands up in disbelief " _A real shitstorm then,Well are you OK? I'm talking to Kate by the way"_

Seth reminded his little brother before he could intercept again Kate looked at Seth he was still as handsome as ever and a little rough round the edges like she remembered and still had a fatherly tone of concern

" _in all honesty been better"_ she managed her throat hoarse from crying he looked at her like he had been wounded

 _" Look Kate in Mexico I was in a bad..."_

 _" Look I don't mean to be rude but I really don't want to do this now , not ever in fact but if you want too make Mexico up to me please if my brother is around distract him from the bar_ and _carlot I don't want him to see me not like this"_ she requested as tears streamed down her face Seth took a deep sigh she was certain he was about to tear up.

" _Its done, Richie I'm gonna take Scott to do a stock take in the cellar, You take care of yourself I mean it"_

Seth left the three in the room Kate reached into the congealed blood in front of her and picked up a ring she held in the palm of her hand

" _Ready?"_ she asked an out of place looking Tanner

 _"Whenever you are"_ he winked making Kate smile a little at _him still_ trying to raise at least a laugh out of her in the given circumstances

"Go get the car ready " she told him she waited till he was out of the room till she faced Richie once again

" You know you can stay here,I will always have room for you Kate"

"Yeah right and when the Lords find out? How about Santanico? Do yourself and me a favour Richard Gecko stay away from me!"

Richie looked confused and hurt " _It doesn't matter not to me what they think but you do"_

 _" you think this changes a thing I was so happy until you turned up in Louisiana but there you were on her fucking say so,_ Like _you would just stand there while I killed her get real"_

Kate stood up still gripping the ring tightly in her palm she shot Richie one last glance before she turned and walked away

"Kate"

Richie shouted behind her "Kate please"

 _"I'm leaving and you still have no shirt on you going to follow me through your bar shirtless"_ Richie was hastily following behind her

 _" what and you think I wouldn't guess what you're covered in blood guess you upstage me in the kook department "_

Katie stopped at the lift pressing the button repeatedly like she had done before she gave Richie a scowl _"Will you just stop" ._ The doors opened and she stepped in with Richie in tow

 _" I lost you once the only way I will lose you again is over my dead body"_

Kate flew at him punching in the face she landed 4 hits on him before he restrained her up against the lift wall her hands either side of her head she spat in his face but Richie responded by kissing her wildly

He forced his toinge into her mouth with eagerness and pent up testosterone she wanted to bite it off but not as much she wanted to explore his tongue with hers, she bit his lip when he stopped the assault she could feel him growing excited and it made her feel reckless and primal she wanted one of her most basic instincts seen too.

He let go of her hands and and she placed them on his chest he kissed her again this time more gentle and trailing to her neck as he placed his hands firmly on her buttocks as the lift stopped he didn't still kissing her passionately.

The doors opened to the kitchen where Tilly looked in on them


End file.
